istariafandomcom-20200215-history
In Memory Of
Summary * Town Marshalls across Istaria now offer a series of quests that can be completed Daily. Rewards from these quests can be used to "re-purchased" quested items such as Tech Kits and Emblems. Additional items, such as those long vanished from the face of Aradoth, will be coming at a later date. * Ability changes for Dragons and some Biped schools to improve combat interactivity and enjoyment. * Loyalty Vaults, a series of vaults available beyond Vault X and costing Loyalty Tokens, are now available for purchase. Adventure Schools * Cherub's Song debuff is now known as "Soothed". * Cherub's Song ability now recycles every 3 minutes (down from 5), does life damage instead of crush, effects all monsters within 8 meters and has a 25% chance (up from 5). * Defend Other will be received at level 11 instead of 3. * Protectorate will be received at level 3 instead of 7. * Cleric's will have access to Power Strike starting at level 7 (and then every 20 levels there-after). * Cleric's will receive Multistrike II at level 78. * Berserk Rage buff is now known as Enraged and has an updated description. * Berserk Fatigue is now known as Fatigued and has an updated description. * Blessing of Istara buffs are now known as Minor, Major and Superior Blessings. * Blessings of Istara no longer conflict with other armor and health buffs and lasts for 60 seconds. * Knight of Creation Blessing of Istaria now recycles every 90 seconds (up from 5) and has a pre-delay instead of post-delay time. * Ulaven's Experimental Fire Shield now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 600). * Burning Fist I is now known as Burning Fist, recycles every 120 seconds (down from 600), has a 2.5 (25) post-delay, and does 25% greater damage on the initial hit. * Paladin's Life Strike ability now uses the Life skill. * Group Instant Heal now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). * Group Instant Transfer now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). * Superior Heal now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). * Barbed Bolt no longer requires a stance. * Fortify buff is now known as Fortified. Adventure * Metal Reaping II potion will now consume itself on use. * Cedar Round Cross Shield and Maple Reinforced Round Shield will now give +7 block instead of +5. * Amulet and Scale tech kits of the Grand Magus now have a proper description and name modifier ("of the Magus"). * Guardian Golem Chip now has the correct icon. * Fireworks will once again consume themselves when used. * Date Bars now have a 30 second recycle. * Updated the coin values of Tier 6 tech comps so that they were higher than T5 comps. * Re-valued Tier 4 obsolete tech comps so that their coin value was no higher than the highest T4 comp. * Re-valued Tier 6 obsolete tech comps so that their coin value matches that of existing Tier 6 comps (this includes Ghost Vapors who had a 0 coin value and could not be traded at all). * Snowballs and Packed Snowballs will now consume themselves properly when used. * Weapon Tech Kit: Virulent Venom technique can now be properly applied to weapons and scales. * Blight Poison debuff no longer will no longer conflict with other dot_blight effects, but will instead conflict with other poisons (using the poison keyword). * Blighted Armor, Dragon Scales, Jewelry, and Weapons no longer have any limitation on how the number of times an individual piece of equipment can be recharged. Blighted Equipment is now set to "Attune on Equip". * Demon Blood Battle Axe, Demonskin Staff, Demon Flurry have had a facelift. They now use unique models. * Demon Flurry now uses the proper sounds and animations. * Abilities which did not have descriptions on them now will show as having descriptions. * Exterminator has been changed from a title to an honorific. * Title: Kion Militia Emblem will now read Private character name here of the Kion Militia Crafting * Fixed a typo in the description of formula "Expert Tech Kit: Undead Slayer" * Tulip Bulbs can now be applied to the Row of Tulips using the Istarian Army Knife as well as the Ingenuity Ability. * Stone Brick formulas no longer allow deconstruction of Bricks. * Master Metal Construction Sheeting and Jointing now have the proper requirements to scribe the formulas. * All spring plot objects (pots, plants and trellis walls) now have a 3:1 resource requirement ratio for minimum skill and 2:1 for optimal skill on standard resources. * Single Black and Pink Tulips now require a Tulip Bulb to construct. * Racial Murals now have a 3:1 resource requirement ratio for minimum skill and a 2:1 for optimal skill on standard resources. * Blasta Heyga's Date Bar Recipe formula is no longer tradeable. * Ahala Bruttien now sells Crystal Vial formulas for the correct pricing - 50s, 100s, and 200s. * Elvish Delight listed Millie's Apple Pie as a required component to consume, which was incorrect and has been removed. * Player built houses, shops, and storage structures are all now marked as "medium" in size so that they will not be able to be built on the Memorial Island plots. This should not cause any change to regular plots, which should all be classified as medium or larger in size. * Corrected the minimum skill rating for Dim Essence Construction Source and Sandstone Construction Keystones on the Grand Guild House. * Journeyman Armor Dye Kit is now sold on the Feladan Alchemist trainer. * Journeyman Round Shield now has the proper requirements for scribing. * Craft: Miner's Blessing now requires 33 bars. * Ponds T3 and T4 will no longer be buildable on "small" size plots. * Floor tiles that are 30X30 will no longer be buildable on "small" size plots. Dragon * Dragon Adventurer school now receives the Allowance of Power ability at levels 18, 38, 58, 78, and 98. * Allowance of Power augmentation is now known as "Allowed Power" and has an improved description. * Allowance of Power ability now recycles every 90 seconds (down from 180). * Dragon ability, Bite, is no longer considered a "magic" ability. * Dragon Fear ability is now known as Ferocious Roar and has a 90 second recycle (down from 180) * Ravage now recycles every 90 seconds (down from 120), but has an associated hoard cost (60, 120 and 240 per use). * Refreshing Breeze buff now only lasts 45 seconds, but heals 2x as much. * Refreshing Breeze ability now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300), but has an associated hoard cost (25, 50, 75, 100, 125). * Allowed Power buffs will now stack with other Power boosts. * Title: Expert Crystalshaper ability now properly points at the Crystalshaper school, not the NPC version of the school. * Dragon's Gift buff now remains active on players even after logging out and back (like other Gift buffs). * Dragon's Determination buff is now known as Determined Game Client Updates * Fixed the renderer to use multi-threaded code paths in shaders * Updated the UI to have the new quest last completed date * Add feedback to item customize window when item can not be inscribed * Fix to allow free-form lair building, and then validate connectivity at end of process * Fixed an issue for items with more than 5 techniques cause crash * Increased the number of possible rendered particles on screen * Adjusted inventory icon quantity to read 10k, 11k, etc. * Fixed Chat Tabs that did not flash when opacity was at 100% * Updated the skydome to give the game a Gorgeous night and less transparent day sky * Fix for character window not showing plot link Game Client Map Fixes NOTE: Special thanks to Cegaiel for all the map updates * Fixed the Dragon Scale Forge map element * Cleaned up map files / regenerated map files * Fixed the Sawhorse icon * Fix for truncation of mini-map buttons * Add memorial island map to map list * Minor map updates New Koraelia, New Brommel, Istaria, Sslanis, Serenity, Drowned, and IsleOfBattle * Make map window drop down wider to accommodate map names Loyalty Vaults Anarie the Loyalty Vendor now offers four quests which players can acquire to upgrade their vaults beyond level X. These upgrade quests charge Loyalty Tokens instead of coin, but offer significant increases in both stack and bulk beyond the highest vault level. Each Vault costs 6 tokens. * Loyalty Vault I - 320 Stacks, 168000 bulk * Loyalty Vault II - 340 Stacks, 187000 bulk * Loyalty Vault III - 360 Stacks, 207000 bulk * Loyalty Vault IV - 380 Stacks, 228000 bulk Monsters * Fixed Gheniem the Peridot Golem's spawn so he'll once again appear on Saritova. * Added spawns of Brownback Stalkers to the region at the southern end of the Dalimond Peninsula. * Adjusted the spawn rate of Indestructible Fyakki in the Eastern Deadlands. * Surtheim the Fire Elemental is now greatly increased in power and deadliness. * Skeletal Warlords will now have stats at all levels in which they spawn. * Indestructible Fyakki are now known as Ul'zilgat Flayers or Defilers. * Split the two large spawn regions of Fyakki in the Eastern Deadlands into four (thereby increasing the quantity of spawns). They should no longer spawn inside walls or trees. * Brittle Fyakki are now known as Bloodletter Savages. * Cenotaph Guardians now have combat abilities, no spells, improved stats and resistances, and carry a weapon. * Elite Bone Vindicator now fight as Rangers. * Storm's Shadow now fights as an Undead Dragon. * Guardian of Faces now fights as a Lava Golem. * Fiery Dire Wolves are now known as Crimson Shredders and Ravagers. * Adjusted the Zal'kuk spawns in the Fortress of Fire. * A Tier 4 Chest will now properly spawn in the Fortress of Fire (instead of more Adepts). * Adjusted the Fire Beetle spawns in Char. * Forest Skulk Hunt-Master no longer gets a damage boost. Quests * An Ornate Chest (opened with a standard key) now spawns in the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands. Players can loot a "ragged book" from it which (when used) begins the "Effigy of Merrasat" quest series with the quest "An Ancient Journal". This quest series was originally written and submitted YEARS ago by Galem Thawn (Seriously, back in 2006). It was adapted two years ago, but placed on hold for the Tier 3 Revamp since the bulk of the series takes place in Tier 3 lands. Note: Only this one quest in the series is in place at this moment. * Added a new quest "Infected Thorns" to Quartermaster Niiketz at the Eastern Outpost. This quest is available for players who have previously completed the "Deadly Thorns" quests and rewards a new weapon/claw tech kit (Virulent Venom). * Daily quests from the Island of Ice were missing their secondary experience and coin rewards and so would only give the reward once. This has been fixed so that players will be rewarded for repeating the quest. * Updated quest "Essence Harvesting Mastery IV: Collect 100 Tainted Pale Essence" to track the gathering of tainted essence. * Quest "Attunement to Island of Ice Expedition Camp" now properly attunes players to the correct pad. * The quest "Disgruntled Gnomes" will no longer automatically complete immediately after it started. * Changed the quest "Rare Foods: Snap Dragon" so that it requires unprocessed Mandrake. * Quest "Expanding The Date Farm" now points you west instead of north. * Quest "Rare Foods: Dinner? Impossible!" now requires you to be a level 95 Confectioner to begin it. * Quest "Kerian's Quest: Learn how to socket a chest scale!" now properly refers to Ectoplasm, not Vapor. * Quest for the Master Builder now uses "or" constraints so players may have the new Title ability or the old emblem and will be offered the quest. * Drain Bolt I: Primal Secrets, Fiendish Pride now will give players a copy of the basic Tempest 1 spell. Server Updates * Stackable items can now be deconstructed * Dead Monsters that function as resource nodes will now properly respect varying quantities (this allows Rich and Motherlode versions of dead monster nodes). * Removed the name and description of items from network messages to optimize network bandwidth. * Maximum overburdening speed reduction is now 75% * Improved the feedback message for browse timeout (says trade expired N seconds, instead of browse time) Town Marshalls * Town Marshalls in New Trismus, Kion, Sslanis, Dalimond, Chiconis, New Rachival, Mahagra, Kirasanct, Dralk and Aughundell once again have quests that can be repeated once per 24 hour period. * These quests are offered starting at level 6 and new ones are available every 5 levels there after. * Quests have no level cap on them and so theoretically can be completed at any level after they're obtained. (NOTE: This is experimental to see how effective that feels. We may cap the levels they're available at some point based on player feedback and testing results.) * Quests provide special tokens instead of coin as a reward. These tokens can be exchanged with the Town Marshalls for a variety of items. At this time, those items on each Town Marshall is limited, but plans to expand this system are in the works. They also give experience as a reward. (Presently these tokens are called "Tokens of Gratitude". This may just be a placeholder name, but it is what they are called for now.) * Quests should all require you to kill 20 of a particular mob. Anything less than 20 is a bug and should be reported. * Steward Pratt in New Trismus has an introductory quest available to anyone who is at least lvl 6 that explains briefly how the quests work. Town Marshall Rewards * Replacement Emblems for most current titles are available from the Town Marshall vendors in exchange for Tokens of Gratitude. Emblems are divided by tier, so only T1 emblems are available on the T1 Town Marshalls, for example. Further, you must have completed the quest connected to the particular emblem before it can be used. * Technique Kits that were quest rewards are also available from the appropriate tier's Town Marshalls. These kits will still require that you have completed the appropriate quest before they can be used. Tutorials Many of the Tutorial files have been updated with this patch. A new "Biped Information Center" exists on Spirit Island now. This information center has information unique to biped characters. The "Dragon Information Center" on Skalkaar has been updated to include information unique to Dragons. The Encyclopedia on Floating Island once again works. It includes different information than either the Spirit Island or Skalkaar Information Centers. Many of the Tutorial files can be found by opening the Tutorial window from the "blue gem" Launch Button in game. Skalkaar Island has been updated so that the quests are now part of the various NPC's "Quest Book". This means that the NPC's will show the "I have a quest for you" indicator rather than making players have to wonder. All dragons now begin life right from the start as a level 1 Dragon Adventurer and level 1 Dragon Crafter. Please take note that many of these changes are "works in progress" and will be updated further in future updates. Suggestions for other topics, reports of issues with the files, mistakes in information, etc, can be reported in a special thread on the forums. World * Flattened plots in Guild: Aura. Glaciers and Central Valley. * The Empire has assigned Abby Bibbletonk as a new banker to Delgarath. * Miss Kattina has acquired some furniture for the Tavern in Delgarath. * Deleted two extra pads that were near the Expedition Camp on the Island of Ice. * Fixed the building icon and added a ceiling light-source to the Expedition Outpost Shack. * The Empire constructed an outgoing teleporter in the guild community of Yumi. * Gambling in Istaria has been outlawed in Istaria. Players will no longer be allowed to build gambling dens on their plots. (Existing structures will remain unchanged.) * The "Spring Festival Tent" has been renamed "Tavern tent" and is available during the summer festival also for this year to match the newly created lair chamber. * The Food Merchant for the Summer Festival now sells the Tavernkeeper Hiring Permit needed for both the tent and tavern lair chamber. * The spring event has ended and the NPC's have been moved on again, but the summer event has returned. * Resized and/or removed small plots from the following communities: Sandstone Bluffs, Guild: Amon, Guild: Immons, Guild: Sem, Guild: South Balzar. With the exception of three plots which are currently owned, this should remove the last of the plots which are under 1600 in size. * Pets now have descriptions which should aid players in determining which pet is best for their needs. * Drugan and Fohadon are now properly listed as "Pawnbroker" and will sell their wares. * Fall Festival NPC's have been placed on New Brommel. (Note the Summer Event NPC's are still on New Korelia. For this year we're going to run both events at the same time due to the overlap in timing of when this Content Update reaches the live shards.) * Lowered the cost of the Tavernkeeper Hiring Permit. * Tried to (again) delete the shrine from Memorial Island. * Ted is no longer sinking underwater. * Music in Old Rachival will now properly play. Category:Content Updates